Honor Among Thieves
by shadowno
Summary: Yuffie tries desperatly to survive alone. Takes place after the game, before the movie
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 7

Honor Among Thieves

Chapter 1

Yuffie froze, worried that the mark was going to stir. She was almost done; she just needed to check the master bedroom for valuables.

It was amazing, they had only defeated Sephiroth a week ago, and she was already forced to steal to survive. None of them had cared about the Thief, leaving her to fend for herself. Tifa and Cloud had started to work on planning for a new bar, in that city that was being built, Edge. Barret had gone with Red XIII back to Cosmo canyon, he said that he was interested in it, because of its relation to Avalanche. Vincent had disappeared within an hour, no body knew where, but they all figure that he probably went to the cave they found behind the waterfall. Cait Sith returned to Reeve and was shut down, his purpose served.

As for Yuffie, after returning to her father with the materia that she had gotten after the battle, she was quickly betrayed and outcasted from Wutai. Lost, she wondered for a few days until hitching a ride on a steamer, which took her to Junon. There she had learned of a Thieves guild. After another day of searching, she managed to locate the meeting place, and was quickly given permission to join, that was if she could pass the initiation.

That was what she was up to now, her mission, to bring the golden bust of Netara back to the guild master, Hokaru Nefato. He was an elderly man, probally around 70. He too, was and outcast of Wutai. That was part of the reason that Yuffie had gotten this chance. He had initially said no, but after hearing her story, decided to give her a chance.

So here she was, in the mansion of Don Corneo. He was dead, but his son, Jason Corneo, was still alive. He looked like his father, only half his weight. He was the one that was sleeping in the bed, 3 feet away from Yuffie.

Yuffie already had the bust, but she knew that, if she cleaned the house out, she could get a little extra pocket Gil. She already had two bags, downstairs by the exit. She was filling her third when he rolled over again. Yuffie froze, but after a minute, she continued filling the bag. Finally with it full, she zipped up the bag, and headed for the exit.

" What the hell do you think your doing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuffie spun around and kicked the rising man in the head. Then she ran off to the exit. Grabbing

The other bags, she wrenched open the door and went to run out it, but something snagged her leg, she fell to the floor and when she looked back, she was a whip was wrapped around her leg. The whip led to the bottom of the staircase. There stood Jason Corneo.

"What were you thinking?" he said, starting to walk towards her.

Yuffie started to get up but he gave the whip another yank, sending crashing back to the floor.

"To try and rob me, the greatest thief in the world."

"You're a thief, but why did the guild tell me to steal the bust?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "So, your another one of their recruits. They have been jealous of me ever since I beat them to the bust. Haven't they ever heard of the term, Honor among thieves?"

Yuffie struggled again, but he placed his foot on the base of her spine.

"I'll make you a deal. You're going to help me get revenge on the guild for making my life so strenuous, and I won't report you to the authorities."

Yuffie, seeing no other choice, nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." He said, and wrapped the whip from around her legs. "Maybe, if you lucky, I'll even show you a thing or two." From the way Yuffie's eyes lit up from hearing that, he could tell the girl was hooked.

"Now, I'm going back to sleep. Every thing better be back in place by the time I wake up." He turned to the stairs and walked up them, returning to his bedroom.

Yuffie couldn't believe this had happened. She was so close, but failed. Why had she stuck around? That didn't matter now. She was going to cooperate, she had to. Maybe if she were lucky, she would learn those tricks. She knew she had a long night ahead of her, and began putting the items back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuffie was tired, she was wet, and she was cold. It had been three days since Jason had caught her, and he had been training her ever since. He said the first thing she needed to work on was he stealth skill. This had irrataded her, but she reluctantly agreed. Now it was raining and she hadn't slept in days. He insisted that e true thief could maintain thier ability, no matter the position they were in. So here she was, soaked to the bone, preparing to break into his house as a test. She approached the window and slid it open slowly, she entered and proceeded through the darkness. She reached the stairs and slowly went up, avoiding the loose stair that had given her away last time. She reached the bedroom door, and slowly opened it, the blow to her chest surprised her. She flew down the stairs and landed hard at the bottom. His trap had gotten her.

She woke up, finding him standing over her. She caught a look of worry in his eyes, but it quickly dissapeared, as he saw her eyes open.

"Can't you do anything right?" he asked.

Yuffie ignored the anger rising in her. "Well, it's not my fault that you boobytrapped the door."

"You are supposed to know everything about your mark, before you try and rob them. I have taught you this before. I am beginning to wonder if you realize how important this is."

"But I do understand, I am trying my best."

"Well, then I was mistaken in your abilities, I'll go fetch the athorities."

This immediately raise fear inside of Yuffie. "No, please, I'll try harder, I'll do anything. Just please don't call them."

"Very well, you will rest, then I have a challenge for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And so it has come to this? Yuffie thought to herself as she once again found herself sneaking through the shadows. Her purpose? Simple, steal a chest of a long retired SOLDIER of the former company known as Shinra.

And thus, she stole through the night, infiltrating into the small town of Gongaga. It had finally begun rebuilding after the fall of Midgar, the town originally having been decimated by the explosion of the Mako reactor.

Yuffie slowly slid the window open, and climbed inside of the small house. Giving herself a moment to let her eyes adjust, she quickly, yet silently, began making her way through the house. She grabbed the occasional expensive nicknack, but kept her eyes open for the prize.

Finally, she spotted it. Moving her way over to the chest, the door behind her suddenly opened. Silently, she leapt into the air, and clung to the ceiling. She watched as the aged veteran stepped out of his bedroom and flipped on the light. Remaining silent, she did her best to stay directly above him as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a drink of water, and started back towards the kitchen.

As he made his way back to his bedroom, he stopped, staring over at one of the end tables. Yuffie's heart stopped, after she realized one of the nicknacks she had taken had been from that table. She felt a sigh of relief as the veteran shrugged and went back to the room, flipping off the light.

Yuffie waited a moment, and then silently dropped back to the floor. She made her way across the room, and picked the box up. Suddenly, the room was illuminated.

"I knew there was a thief in here." The veteran said, brandishing an antique Shinra Military sword. "I could smell you"


End file.
